Raiden (Metal Gear)
Jack, known by the codename Raiden and formerly Jack the Ripper, is a major character in the Metal Gear series. Formerly a child soldier, Raiden became a special forces operative and ended up as a pawn of the Patriots, an organization seeking world domination. He later aided Solid Snake in eliminating the Patriots. Jack was born in Liberia, and grew up during the First Liberian Civil War. His childhood was spent as a child soldier in the paramilitary army of George Sears, a CIA operative. Under Sears, Jack developed tendencies towards extreme violence, and became the captain of his own unit when he was ten years old. Jack was rescued by an NGO who brought him to the United States. As an adult, Jack joined the US Army. By now, he had come to the attention of the Patriots, who decided to use him as a test subject in their program to test their ability to manipulate history. Jack was recruited into the supposedly reformed FOXHOUND unit, and given the codename Raiden. Raiden's first mission was to diffuse a hostage situation at the Big Shell facility. Alongside Solid Snake, Raiden discovered the existence of the Patriots, and defeated the terrorists aboard the facility, including Sears, now known as Solidus Snake. Later, the Patriots captured Raiden and used him as a guinea pig for their experiments, transforming him into a powerful cyborg. Raiden escaped, met up with Snake once more, and aided him in eliminating the Patriots for good. Raiden later joined Maverick Security Consulting, Inc, a private military company. However, following the World Marhsall Incident, a disillusioned Raiden instead opted for a new career in vigilantism. Battle vs. Raiden (Mortal Kombat) (by Weew1213) A man slowly, sits up from his bed and tiredly, slides himself from the covers and walks out to the hallway. With his eyes seeming to be half open while, his vision says otherwise. He walks over to the cafeteria to get himself some coffee. He grabs a mug and puts it under the coffee machine then, waits for it to fill up. Once it's done, he picks it up and takes a sip. "Ah, yes! There's a fight today!" He thinks gleefully to himself. He then, looks at calendar. "Rain Masters, eh?" He thinks with a grin. After that, he looks out the window to which, shows the arena and the sun begins to rise over the horizon, as he is watching, he finishes his coffee, and puts over where the dirty dishes are left. He then, goes over to a special room of his. But, as he is walking over there, he is interrupted by a soldier. "General, you going to the weight room?" He asks. "Yes, private. You going to get some coffee?" "Nah, I'm going to get some tea. See you there, general." He salutes the general and walks to the cafeteria. The general then, walks to the weight room and enters. He searches for the bench press and eventually, finds it. He walks over, sits down, and slides himself under the bar. He looks to see if any weights are added. "45s, huh? Must've been some p*ssy. Eh, guess, it'll be my warm-up." He thinks to himself with a chuckle and takes the bar off of the rack. He then, begins lifting the bar up and down with ease. A couple of hours later… A soldier searches up and down the halls for his commanding officer. He finally finds him in the lieutenant's office. "Sir, they're ready." A soldier whispers in the general's ear. "Thank you, Sergeant." The general acknowledges. The soldier salutes and he salutes back. They both turn and walk in different directions, the general heads towards the arena and the soldier.... well, I don't know where he's going. The general keeps heading towards his objective, passing soldiers along the way and saluting him as he passes. Once he reaches the entrance to the arena, he sees a velvet curtain hanging from the top of the doorway. He takes a deep breath and walks through. The roar of the crowd, feels exhilarating, he then, picks up the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready for the Rain Masters?!" He asks them in an excited manner. The crowd cheers in response. "I can't hear you!" He whoops. The crowd roars even louder. "Alright, in the red corner, from the realm of the Gods, weighing at 234 lbs, the god of thunder, Raiden! And in the blue corner, from Parts Unknown, the cyborg ninja, Raiden, from Metal Gear Solid!" He says with excitement and after he finished his sentence, the crowd roars once more in response to him. In the arena, where both opponents are looking at one another. "Why are we fighting against one another?" Jack asks. "The crowd have sick and twisted minds. We are nothing but puppets to them. We fight when they want another fight. When one of us dies, another man or woman takes our place to be used again. It doesn't matter if we live or die, the crowd eats it up like the sick pigs they are." Raiden angrily replies. "The only thing that we can do now, is put on a good show." Jack returns as he lifts his sword. “No, that is not the only thing we can do!” Raiden counters. “We can break out of here!” He advises to Jack. He flies up and blasts the wall with electricity; Jack does the same with his L’Etranger and smacks the wall with it. Jack then, switches to his Murasama and slashes as fast as he can at the wall but, to no avail; Raiden fails as well. Raiden slowly drops down and sighs. “I’m sorry that I have to do this.” Raiden takes out his War Hammer and gets into combat position. “So, am I. I will see you in another life.” Jack puts away his Murasama and equips the Dystopia. He launches it at Raiden and it sticks to his chest. He shocks Raiden and it seems to have no effect on him. Raiden responds with breaking both of them and charges at Jack. He responds to this by waiting for his opponent to attack by just... standing there. Raiden lifts the hammer to the side of his head and swings at the Jack’s ribs. When it makes contact and after a second or two, Jack firmly grasps the hammer once, it bounces off of him. Raiden gives a shocked look towards Jack’s grasped hand on the hammer and looks up at his face and kicks him in the chest. Jack responds with kick as well but, it is blocked Raiden’s leg. They repeat these blows to each other legs, hitting the calves, with rapid precision. Jack then, tries to stomp on Raiden’s foot and he responds with a dropkick to his opponent’s chest, which, Jack steps back a little. He then, throws a punch in which, Raiden crouches and uppercuts him so hard that he flips over but, catches himself by touching the ground with of his hands and lands on his feet. He then kicks Raiden so fast, that he didn’t feel the pain until Jack stopped kicking him in multiple spots and falls to his then, on his face. Raiden struggles to get back up and once he lifts his head to look at his opponent, the Bloodlust is pointed at his face. Raiden slowly gets up, hammer still in one hand and Raiden tries to swing at Jack but he knocks it out of the way. Jack then, tries to use a vertical slash at Raiden but Raiden blocks it. Jack tries to pull the blades out but, it seems like they are stuck. Raiden tries to pull the Bloodlust out of his hands but, they both end up struggling until the handles of the Bloodlust pop off. They both look the objects in their hands and drop them. They both grab their staffs/polearms and once again, charge at one another. Before either make contact, Jack turns sideways and does a flip. Before he plants his feet on the ground, the L’Etranger makes contact with Raiden’s staff. They once, try to harm one another but, they keep making contact with their ranged weapons attacking different part of their staffs. Jack then, kicks the staff and his opponent slides back. Jack then, runs up and kicks him square in the jaw, making him fall straight on his back, but, the second he touches the ground, Raiden quickens himself to kip/nip up. But, once he lands on his feet, he sees a whip going straight for his face but, Raiden’s quick to block it with his staff to which, it is grasped by the whip and is pulled out of his hands. He once again, sees that that the whip is coming for his face but, Raiden snatches it out of the air and wraps it around his forearm and electrocutes it. The whip feels limp and is then, dropped onto the ground. Raiden, then launches himself at Jack (doing that signature yell of his) and pushes him to the wall. Jack on the ground after being forced to the wall, is picked up by his opponent and electrocuted. But, Raiden's not done; Jack is lifted off of the ground, lifted 20 feet and electrocuted once more, and then, dropped to the ground. Still on the ground, dazed, Raiden, teleports behind him and sets an electric trap and teleports back to where he was. Once, he does get up, he finds his opponent charging his fist and once it was fully charged, he slides (with electricity behind him) and gives Jack a nice uppercut, knocking him into the trap which, knocks him back into Raiden’s grip, which is on his neck and he then slams him onto the ground. When he does, he fires electricity at Jack which slides him back into the wall so hard, that it cracks. Once, he gets up, he is hit a ball of electricity. Jack, slowly gets up and chuckles. “You got anything better than that?” He says with a grin on his face. A gunshot rings out and Jack immediately activates his Zandatsu and he sees a bullet slowly making its way to Raiden. Jack dashes his way over to the bullet and with his Murasama, cuts it into little pieces with incredible precision. He then, deactivates the Zandatsu and time resumes as normal. “This will be a fair fight! No interference should be allowed even if I am losing this fight.” Jack yells to the crowd and to the general. “Also, thank you for all of those shocks, I kinda needed them.” Jack chuckles as he secretly charges his arms with electricity. He then, gives Raiden a good punch square in the jaw, causing him to fall to his knees. He then, gets back up on his feet, but is met with a barrage of electric-charged punches and a punch to the cheek bone, which makes Raiden fall down, flat on his face and it seems he is unconscious. Just as Jack turns and walks a couple of feet, he hears “I’m not done, yet Jack!” He turns around to see no one there but, when he does turn around, he is blasted with a bolt of electricity which, launches him the air (near where the top of the arena is), Raiden then, grabs a hold of his spine and shocks him that way. Then, a bolt of lightning forces him down and once, he lands on the ground, he bounces a few feet in which, Raiden, then teleports into where he breaks Raiden’s spine. Raiden, panting after all of those attacks dealt to his opponent, he turns and begins walking away until he hears a maniacal laugh. “You really think that was enough to harm Jack the Ripper?” Jack manically laughs once more. “By the Gods!” Raiden gives a shocked expression on his face. “Now, I will show you what it means to be Jack the Ripper!” Raiden cackles and dashes towards Raiden in which, slashes him at faster than what it seems to be lightning, causing huge gashes, that looks as if, it cannot be healed, whatsoever. He then, falls to his knees, struggling to breathe, trying to stop the bleeding by holding his hand on one of the wounds. He then, sees a red hot blade in front of his face and looks to see Jack. “May peace be with you, my friend.” Raiden breathes and closes his eyes. Jack, faster than you could blink, cuts the head, clean off of Raiden’s body. Once that is done, somehow, his Jack the Ripper mode, turns off. He looks down to see Raiden dead and he yells in agony and then, pounds the ground in anger. Once he is done, still on his knees looks as he just shut down in a pose, that has his head down and arms just hanging down, with his back bending over as well. “Take him back to his cell.” The general whispers to his soldiers. The soldiers nod and go on their way. A huge machine comes out from the behind Jack and using its claws, grabs him and drags him to the dark area from whence the machine to which was Jack’s cell, which was was a glass-like container. After that is done, the general gleefully tells the crowd “Come back next week for TriStar vs Legendary: Godzilla (2014) vs Zilla Junior!” Jack just sits there, emotionless. He turns to see another Raiden enter the cell next to him. “Raiden!” Jack says with a smile. “Who are you? Where in the Elder Gods’ names am I?” Raiden demands. Jack sinks down and doesn’t say anything at all. He closes his eyes and tries to fall asleep while the other Raiden, yells and demands what he is doing there and where he is. Expert's Opinion Raiden (MGR) was faster, more durable, had better weapons, stronger and was just better than the other Raiden from Mortal Kombat. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Batman (Terry McGinnis) (by Cfp3157) Rapidly tapping away on his keyboard, Gotham City District Attorney Clyde Dent took a brief glance at the clock on the wall. 11:55 it read, just five minutes before midnight. Maybe I can actually get away with-'' Dent's frantic train of thought was slowed when he noticed a man's shadow on his desk. His thoughts were stopped altogether when a firm hand slammed his face into it. He stumbled up, nose broken and streaming blood, as he drew the pistol from his coat. Terry McGinnis, better known throughout Gotham City as the Batman, threw a batarang at the corrupt politician's gun as it fired. It easily sliced down the middle of the barrel, before cutting into Dent's hand. Instinctively grabbing his now bleeding hand, Dent could barely react as Batman slammed his fist into Dent's nose. Careening backwards and unconscious, Dent slammed into his coffee table with a resounding crash. "Alright sir- Dent's down. Collecting the files now." From the Batcave, the elderly Bruce Wayne grumbled in approval. "Good work, Terry. Dent's the worst thing his uncle could've imagined. He's got all of Harvey's brains, but none of his morals." "Depending on which Harvey, that's probably a good thing." Just as Batman finished downloading the years worth of bribes and blackmail, the door to Dent's office crashed open. Batman threw another batarang, but a sword struck out and swatted it aside. Raiden emerged, his High Frequency Blade already drawn. The cyborg leaped forward with a diagonal slash, aiming for the vigilante's left shoulder. Batman triggered the spikes on his forearm, and raised them to catch the blade and parry the sword strike. Raiden's sword easily sliced through the spikes though, breaking one of them off while Batman tried to guide the strike away. Batman countered with a quick haymaker, only for his fist to be caught by Raiden. Raiden twisted Batman's arm, who grunted in pain. His opponent triggered his jets, flying away to gain distance. The cyborg easily kept up in the small office face, shoulder slamming into the flying vigilante. He followed with another sword strike, this time going low to take out his jets. Batman flipped backwards to avoid it, and threw a bolo to try and trap Raiden. The bolos wrapped Raiden's hands together, but no sooner than they slowed down did he rip them apart with ease. He resumed his attack, a vertical slash aimed at Terry's head. He was met with more resistance as Terry raised his forearm spikes of both arms, trapping the sword this time. Batman then launched the pair forward, flying into and through several walls. Standing up to collect himself, Terry recoiled as Raiden stood up unfazed. Tossing a smoke grenade to cover his escape, the vigilante started to backpedal away. "Boss, who the hell is this guy?" "Be careful with this one, Terry. His name is Raiden- a mercenary employed by the PMC Maverick. Most of his history is blacked out, to the point even Waller and A.R.G.U.S. don't have much on him. Her personal records seem to indicate his involvement in the World Marshall Incident back in 2018, as well as Guns of the Patriots in 2014. He's dangerous, Terry. Do you have the files?" "Yeah, let me just-" "No. We have what we need on Dent, get out of there." Terry grumbled, but obeyed as he started to fly back outside. However, as he turned around he was tackled by Raiden, who had sheathed his sword now. Both were sent crashing through the office's skylight windows, and plummeting down from the Gotham skyscraper. Freefalling, Terry could barely counter as Raiden began a swift series of punches and kicks. His strength was incalculable, the cyborg's fists hitting him like freight trains. Raiden finished his assault with slamming both feet into Batman's chest. Using the vigilante as a springboard, Raiden launched himself backwards and, sword drawn, slammed into the side of the building. The High Frequency blade sent chunks of asbestos, steel, and glass shattering down, but eventually held as Raiden clung to the side. No sooner than he'd stopped to take a breath did Raiden instinctively cover his head as Batman flew past him, flying up to the top of the building. "You've got to be shitting me!" Raiden growled, before slinging himself upward to chase Batman. His cybernetic legs clawed into the building's side, propelling him upward on sheer strength and speed alone. Raiden looked up to see Batman looking at him in awe, before chucking several more batarangs at the cyborg. Slicing his sword forward, he deflected them all and just managed to catch up to Batman as they reached the roof. Raiden grabbed Terry's leg, jumping over the edge and slamming him down back to the ground. Terry barely started to stand before Raiden leaped again, this time thrusting right for his chest. Batman dropped a flashbang down, temporarily disorienting them both, and he reached out to grab the cyborg. They both fell back onto the ground, and Raiden's sword finally left his grasp. Seizing his chance, Terry took out his handcuffs and slapped them onto Raiden's hands. "Pfft, try getting out of those things." Batman cockily said, starting to stand up. Raiden struggled for a moment, before standing up right away. All he did was laugh, madly, and his eyes turned red. Before Batman could quite grasp what happened, Jack the Ripper slammed his knee into Batman's groin. Heaving and doubling over, Batman barely countered as Jack let loose a roundhouse kick into his exposed head. Flying to the side, Terry struggled for breath and control. Rising up to his knees, Batman mustered up the strength only to be forced back down by Jack's vicious headbutt. Now on his stomach and barely conscious, Batman felt Raiden's handcuffed hands grab him by the back of the head. The cyborg didn't hold back, ripping off the cowl of his costume to expose a bloody, bruised Terry McGinnis. He slammed the battered youth's head into the ground twice. Barely breathing and barely awake, Terry struggled all the same as Raiden, hands still in handcuffs, wrapped around his neck. As his opponent choked and uselessly struggled against his steel grip, Jack the Ripper let out a final psychotic laugh as he broke Terry's neck. In an instant, Raiden looked down in immediate regret as he accomplished what criminals had been trying to do for the last forty years; he had killed the Batman. He then looked down at his handcuffed hands. Trying to break them open, Raiden grunted in surprise as the cuffs held firm. "Well shit, now what?" '''WINNER: RAIDEN' Expert's Opinion While Batman Beyond had a large arsenal of tools and skills at his disposal, it was little surprise that he lost compared to Raiden's strength, skill, and savagery. The High Frequency Blade quite literally sliced through everything Batman had, while the vigilante had nothing to pin down Raiden in response for longer than brief seconds. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Zombina (by Jackythejack and Laquearius) Raiden ascended towards the bottom of the oil platform, carefully gripping each rung of the rusting ladder. The ladder was built in to the outer side of one of the struts, and was only used for occasional maintenance, but most importantly, it was far away from the watchful spotlights that swept back and forth across the underbelly. Raiden had spent the past four hours hiding beneath the dock, but now night had fallen, and it was time for the cyborg ninja to make his move. The platform was owned by Raven Sword, one of the five major private military corporations on the market, who had recently purchased the platform to use as a training facility. It was here that Raven Sword’s new recruits, which, to the shock of the world, now included demihumans, would be molded into the unstoppable killing machines that the PMC showed off in their commercials. Raiden had it on good authority that Raven Sword’s CEO would be paying the facility a visit for an inspection, and that he would be arriving tonight. It was a rare opportunity to make contact with such an elusive man, and perhaps gain whatever knowledge he had on his superior - the head of all of the five major PMCs - the enigmatic Liquid Ocelot. The sounds of the main loading dock were clearly audible, even from Raiden’s position hundreds of feet up. The staff, who were busy loading crates filled with training weapons and practice targets onto automatic lifts, were working particularly hard, no doubt spurred on by their supervisors who were determined to make a good impression on the CEO. This high level of activity was perfect for an infiltration - everyone in the facility would be much too focused on the task at hand to waste time surveying the surroundings and perhaps noticing an intruder in the corner of their eye. The top of the ladder ended at a catwalk, which was suspended just below the first floor of the main facility. Raiden stepped up on the catwalk and promptly leaped onto the ceiling, concealing himself amid the mess of vents and pipes to avoid any patrolling guards. He scurried between hiding places as he searched for an opening into the first floor. He didn’t have any clue as to what the CEO’s itinerary would be, so he knew would have to find a vantage point where he could see all of the lifts, and be ready to follow as soon as he spotted his target. It wasn’t long before Raiden found his opening; there was a garbage disposal chute that emptied out into the sea. It was covered by a thin grating, which likely could only be opened automatically from the inside. Raiden drew one of his knives from a sheath on his waist and sliced it open, and quickly caught the remains of the grating with his uniquely flexible cyborg feet before they plummeted down into the water, and wedged them in between two pipes. The workers below were likely too busy to notice the splash, but there was no point to being careless. The cyborg ninja slipped into the newly-created entryway, but refrained from passing through. Instead, he activated his artificial eyepieces, which extended from the sides of his visor and covered his eyes, instantly giving him an augmented view of his surroundings. The limited radar was enough to tell him that a large group of workers were currently descending on the lift. Now sure that the coast was clear, Raiden emerged from the opening and rushed up the nearest wall. At the top, he jumped off the wall and landed on the top of a suspended light, which gave him a perfect view of all the lift entrances. All that was left to do was to wait until the target arrived. ... "So, remind me again what the plan was?" asked the zombie girl as she inspected her several guns, ensuring that they were in proper working condition. With surprisingly nimble movements for an undead, she removed, examined, and reinserted the magazines of each gun in one fluid motion, one after the other. She then cocked them and slung them onto her back. She was feeling dangerous, and had packed a whole arsenal of weaponry. This was going to be a fun night. She could feel it. "Are you kidding me?" Doppel mumbled with a sigh as she collapsed onto her seat. The rough seas were violently rocking the boat back and forth, and she didn't seem to be taking it well. "Zombina, come on, I want to get off this boat and your slow undead ass isn't exactly helping." "Oh, be quiet. I’m putting my undead ass on the line by coming in the first place. Smith, what's the sitrep? What're we doing?'" "For the fifth time, Zombina, we're going to be infiltrating the compound, locating and arresting the man in charge on suspicion of involvement with war crimes, and making sure they get back to M.O.N. headquarters safely. I'm not sure if you've noticed, but this is an international security mission. We got called in because we were one of the closest people nearby with experience." "And other humans can't go in because...?" "Because there are monsters running around. You know the rules, a human can't legally hurt a monster. That's why we exist." "Remind me to vote to get that law changed." Zombina chuckled as she readied her submachine guns, one in each hand. "If it's going to be that easy, then just send me in. I'll be your eyes in the sky. I mean, in the compound. I'll get it all under control, don't you worry." She gave a confident smile and Smith sighed. "You better," she muttered as she began to walk away. "We're going to be approaching the dock in a minute. Manako's going to be taking care of resistance there. After that, you head out on your own and search the building. Tell us what you find and we'll join in once we have a good layout of the place. And Zombina? If something goes wrong, don't try to be a hero. Use your radio and call for help." "Understood! Sneak in, arrest the chump, be a hero. You got it." She gave Smith a playful grin which caused her to roll her eyes behind her sunglasses as she walked off to the cabin. Shortly afterwards, the boat shook as it knocked against the dock of the massive oil platform that now loomed overhead. The night was cold and dark, with a light drizzle. Zombina glanced down to the water and saw two dead bodies floating around close to the docks. Manako's victims, she had to guess. How far out did she take the shot? A kilometer? Two? Probably. Either way, she didn't have to worry about them. "'Mission: Kidnap Some Dude' is a go!" Zombina slipped on her red-tinted goggles and rushed off the boat and onto the dock. She casually strolled through the seemingly empty dock, before being interrupted by a voice coming from behind a metal drum, which panickedly whispered about the possibility of a sniper in the middle of the ocean. Zombina tapped her finger against her earpiece. "'Hey Smith, I need some sort of distraction, yeah? Got any ideas?" "Remember that weapon that we were working on for Manako? The flare sniper? Have a look." There was a loud, ear piercing noise as Zombina saw a red ball out of the corner of her eye. She glanced over and noticed that it was, in fact, a flare, and that it was flying towards a different part of the platform. She hummed curiously and hid behind a shipping crate, just as a few soldiers went running by. Orcs, by the looks of them. "Gotta say, didn't think you'd get it to work." She chuckled as she watched the soldiers run away. Once she was sure they were gone, she stood up from her hiding spot and began moving through the platform, taking it in an unprofessional and casual manner for the situation until she reached her entry point. It was a lift that looked like it was supposed to be used for moving these giant shipping crates. Well, it's going to have a significantly lighter load. One press of a button and she was ascending. Showtime. ... Raiden finally broke his steady gaze on the entrances to the lifts when he heard echoing voices coming from a hallway, which sounded like two men arguing. He turned on his radar and saw that there were two soldiers about to emerge from an entryway on the far right. After they entered, Raiden could see that they were both groggy-looking, with shoddy uniforms on. They had likely just been woken up for a shift change. “I just tried it again, nothing. So why isn’t anyone picking up?” asked the taller of the two. “I dunno, maybe they’re all on break,” his shorter companion lazily replied. “Break? The suits have been all over our asses for a week now! You think they would suddenly give an entire shift a surprise break for all their hard work?” “Okay, maybe no one heard the call.” “Bullshit. There’s dozens of them down there, someone had to have heard it.” He faced his companion with an obviously irritated expression. “There’s no way this isn’t your fault. The radio is busted, and how’s that going to look what the prez shows up and no one hears about it until he’s already through the front door? You need to fix that shit now, Young.” “Sorry, Gomez, but I’ve been busy with other things. You know how it is,” the soldier named Young answered. “Are you talking about that “ranger” proposal you were so excited about? That’s a load of shit; you should’ve been done with that a month ago. God, you never finish anything.” Raiden wasn’t paying attention to the conversation at that point. There was something much more concerning in the room now. One of the lifts had just brought up the body of a red-haired woman in a yellow uniform, lying spread eagle in the middle. The soldiers hadn’t noticed it yet. “I’m trying to help you here, Young. If you don’t pick up the slack, the bosses are gonna notice, and if that happens-” Young wasn’t paying attention. His eyes were fixated on the sight of the corpse in the lift. Gomez noticed and turned to the lift as well. “Um, ma’am? Are you alright?” Gomez called out, his voice shaking. Raiden’s advanced eyes made it obvious to him that Gomez’s mental state was deteriorating quickly. All the VR training that Raven Sword gave its recruits clearly still couldn’t prepare them for the shock of seeing a real dead body for the first time. Gomez looked at Young, and then back at the corpse. He began to slowly walk towards it. “Wh-who is it?” Young stuttered. “I… don’t know. I’ve never seen her before,” Gomez said as he bent down to get a closer look at the corpse’s face. “Her face is all covered in stitches.” He put his hand against the side of the woman’s neck. “There's no pulse. And she’s not breathing either.” Gomez stood up. His visage quickly shifted from one of shock to one of panic. “Shit! Young, we need to call-” Gomez paused at turned back towards Young, now with a distinct look of anger in his eyes. “Oh wait, we can’t call in it, because the fucking radio is broken! And now we got a corpse that just shows up on our doorstep one day and no one in the entire building is gonna know about it until-” He was silenced by a spray of bullets that tore through his head. The “corpse” was now standing up straight with a submachine gun in her hand and delighted grin on her face. Gomez’s body held still for a moment before falling face down on the floor. Young didn’t have time to react before he was granted the same fate. The worst part was that, according to Raiden’s eyes, the woman was still displaying all the signs of a long-dead corpse. This was a major wrench in Raiden’s plans. With a walking corpse on a rampage throughout the facility, the CEO would certainly be removed as soon as he arrived, and Raiden’s window of opportunity would be lost. Whatever this thing was, it needed to be taken care of now. The ninja drew his SOCOM pistol from its holster and, with inhuman precision, fired a single shot through the woman’s head. She stumbled backwards, but remained standing. A red liquid, much too thin to be natural blood, leaked out of the bullet hole and was wiped away by the woman’s hand before it reached her eyes. Her smiled hadn’t faded, and she looked up at Raiden, staring him directly in the eye. Raiden’s thoughts immediately went to Vamp, his nanomachine-ridden adversary who had survived countless fatal wounds, and always came back for more. Nanomachines would explain her resistance to bullets, but the cause of her vital signs being that of a dead woman remained a mystery. Raiden drew his sword instead and leaped through the air to the light next to him, just as a spray of submachine gun bullets headed to his last position. The sound of constant gunfire filled the air as a second burst narrowly missed the cyborg ninja again and struck the metal beams on the ceiling, ricocheting off into the distance. Raiden dropped off the light and took cover in the hallway that the two soldiers had come from earlier. As Raiden considered his possible angles of attack, the woman finally spoke, in a voice that was almost childlike in its glee. “I’ve never seen a monster like you before. I think this is gonna be fun!” ... The foremost issue for Raiden at the moment was that he was completely out of intel on whatever this thing that was trying to kill him even was. In his FOXHOUND days, he would've relied on his support team for answers, but after years as a loner he had learned to rely on himself. The first step was to test the waters and figure out what could and couldn't hurt her. Her vital signs read that she was dead, but perhaps a bullet in the right place would put her down for good, or at least disable her. He returned his sword to its sheath and took out his pistol again. Peaking out from behind cover, he fired two shots to the center of mass, followed by one shot each to the heart and both lungs. The five .45 ACP rounds hit their targets dead on, but the undead woman barely even registered them. Instead, Zombina equipped her dual FAMAS rifles, aimed one of them at the cyborg, and fired. Raiden barely moved out of the way in time as the bullets struck the wall he was just standing in front of. The situation was deteriorating, fast. With every bullet fired, it meant another mercenary headed to his location. Zombina, meanwhile, ejected the empty magazine out of the FAMAS she had fired, and spoke into her earpiece as she reloaded. "Smith, it's me. I got a live one here. Some sort of monster. Pretty hostile, too." "Shit. You need backup? We can storm in and-" "You kidding me? I-" She had finished reloading by the time she caught a glimpse of Raiden running to the other side of the hallway entrance. She raised both her guns at him and fired. Most of the shots missed, but she was pretty sure she hit him in the leg at least a couple of times. "I got this." "Zombina!" "Look, Smith, don't worry about it. I'm a professional." She slung her FAMAS rifles onto her back and instead opted for the lighter machine pistols that she was carrying. Just before she entered the hallway, she took a deep breath to hype herself up, before spinning around the wall and aiming her guns down the way that Raiden had ran. But there wasn't anything to be found there. Zombina frowned and put a hand on her hip. Great, she lost the target entirely. That was going to cause some problems. Maybe she should report that in? No way, she had to find this guy on her own. She was just about to walk down the hallway in search of her enemy when she heard something drop down behind her from the ceiling. She was about to turn around when she felt a knife jab into her leg, causing her to stumble, and then an arm go around her shoulders, pinning her arms in place with an iron grip. A blade was placed against her neck. "Gotcha. Got a few questions for you." "Well, here's my answers!" She sounded far too confident for Raiden's tastes. Within a moment, Zombina spun her machine pistols around so that they were upside down, pointing them towards her own body as well as Raiden's. She pulled the triggers, and a hail of bullets came out to assault the two of them. They went right through Zombina's body and hit Raiden dead on. The modified human's built-in inhibitors prevented any real pain as Zombina emptied half of her magazines into him, but the shock was enough to make him loosen his grip long enough for the zombie girl to break free. Raiden bolted to the left and leaned his hand against the wall, applying pressure to his chest while he waited for his artificial white blood to automatically clot. He hadn't expected her to start shooting herself. "Just what the hell are you?" he growled. "I'm undead, baby." She let out an excited giggle as, with one fluid motion, she holstered her pistols and pulled out her duel shotguns. "Buh-bye!" Before she could pull the trigger, Raiden grabbed his second knife from his ankle holster and threw it towards Zombina. It hit her square in the chest and her eyes widened. She stumbled back and glanced down at it for a moment before looking back up, just in time to see Raiden eject all of the bullets out of his body with a loud hissing noise. "Woah..." Raiden then drew his sword and lunged towards Zombina, moving his blade down in a diagonal motion. The zombie's eyes widened and she raised one of her shotguns to block the strike. The sword cut right through the barrel like it was butter and Zombina realized how annoying this fight was going to get. With her remaining shotgun, she aimed at Raiden and shot him square on. The cyborg stumbled back several feat, the spread of the shotgun covering most of his torso. He gritted his teeth as Zombina fired the rest of her shotgun in his direction. Raiden responded by backing up, leaping up and doing a series of what Zombina thought was rather unnecessary cartwheels and spins to dodge the incoming pellets, minimizing the number of hits he took. After a few more shots, Zombina's shotgun was empty. She tossed it to the ground and pulled out the last pair of guns she hadn't used yet, the PP-2000s. She ran away from Raiden and back into the room the two had originally met in, and Raiden followed her soon after, blade in hand. Zombina spun around and began to shoot at him with one of her machine guns, but the cyborg jumped over the hail of bullets altogether and instead tossed the knife he had dropped earlier directly at Zombina. It embedded itself in her neck and she let out a slight gagging sound. That was new for her. Having few guns left with bullets still loaded, Zombina tried a different tactic. As soon as Raiden made contact with the ground, she ran forward and threw a kick at his torso to either make him fall or stumble back. Raiden saw this coming from a mile away and grabbed her leg before flipping her over, causing her to fall flat on her back. She groaned, somehow maintaining a hold on her guns. One still had ammo in it, but after that, she doubted she'd be given time to reload. ... One last shot, Zombina thought, and then she sat up and aimed her machine pistol right at where she expected Raiden to be. But it was already too late. The cyborg ninja was standing above her, and he grabbed the gun before it could be fired, crushing the weapon into a useless chunk of metal. Then he threw a spinning kick at Zombina's jaw, sending her flying across the room. She looked up just in time to see Raiden falling down on her, sword in hand. "Playtime is over!" The high-frequency blade effortlessly sliced straight through Zombina's body, bisecting her shoulder to hip. Zombina's upper half slid backwards off of her waist and hit the ground, splattering her artificial blood all over the steel floor. She stopped moving. Raiden eyed the corpse carefully, remembering how she had shrugged off several would-be fatal wounds earlier, but nothing happened. He ran the sword through the pit of his elbow, wiping off the blood, and elegantly returned it to its sheath. The cyborg quickly scanned the area with his radar; there were no mercenaries in sight. He still had time. He grabbed the two bodies of the guards Zombina had killed earlier, one in each had, and stuffed them inside of a nearby oil drum. If he could get this mess cleaned up, perhaps the CEO's guards would deem the situation safe enough to continue the inspection anyway. He returned to scene of the fight, hoping to find something to help clean up the blood, but what he found immediately put him on alert. The upper half of the zombie woman's body was missing. Just as Raiden activated his compound eyes, he heard a voice coming from behind him. "Surprise!" A spray of rifle bullets struck Raiden's ankle, immediately sending him to the ground. Zombina was propped up against a wall, holding herself up with one hand and wielding a FAMAS that had fallen off her back earlier in the fight with the other. Sparks shot out from Raiden's ankle, which was now all but useless. Limping as quickly as he could, Raiden hurried to cover behind a shipping crate, but not fast enough to avoid taking two more bullets in the back. He could hear the zombie crawling closer to his position as he clutched his wounds. Raiden activated his body's bulk-up mode, and his artificial muscles thickened. "It's not over yet! It's gonna take a lot more than that to kill one of us zomb-" Zombina was cut off when she was hit square in the forehead by the crate Raiden was just using as cover. The power of the impact nearly tore open the stitches that held the two halves of her head together. By the time she recovered, it was too late to react to the cyborg that was sprinting right at her, as fast as his crippled ankle would allow. In one swift motion, Raiden unsheathed his sword and chopped straight through Zombina's neck, sending her head spinning through the air. It struck the wall and rolled helplessly away, like a basketball that had missed its hoop, with Zombina cursing loudly all the way. Raiden ran after the head and picked it up by the hair. Zombina tried futilely to use her jaw muscles to swing herself towards Raiden, while snapping at him wildly. "Let me go, bastard! If I could get any closer, I'd bite your head right off!" Raiden scoffed, and carried the head back to the barrel that he had hid the bodies in earlier, and stuffed the head in as well. "Try not to make too much noise down there," he teased. "If they find you, they might throw you in the ocean." Raiden's moment of victory was interrupted by the sounds of several heavily armed soldiers marching down a hallway. His radar revealed them to number in the dozens, each armed with a heavy battle rifle. He turned and hurried off in the opposite direction to search for a hiding place. There was no chance of making contact with the CEO now; this undead party-crasher had ruined any chance of the inspection going through. But perhaps there was still intel to be collected, or one of the CEO's underlings that he could interrogate. Maybe this excursion of his wouldn't end up being so fruitless after all. ... To say that the other members of M.O.N. were pissed about Zombina's little incident was a bit of an understatement. After an hour of no contact, she had finally gotten her earpiece working again through manner of using what little muscles she had left to repeatedly knock it against the side of the barrel. The cabin on M.O.N.'s vessel was filled with exasperated sighs as she relayed the details of her predicament. They already knew that the CEO was long gone. Thanks to the massive gunfight Zombina apparently had gotten herself into with an unknown third party, they were going to have to turn their bungled extraction mission into a rescue mission for their undead asshat of a teammate that went way in over her head. With the combined efforts of their four remaining operatives, it was simple enough to sneak in. All they had to do was get Doppel into the facility, disguised as one of the guards they had taken down, and have her locate the body of Zombina. The main floor was packed with guards, but Doppel's disguise nullified that problem. All that was necessary to have the room to herself was for her to start shouting about how she saw an intruder running down a hallway, and watch as the swarm of agitated guards poured out. "Zom, where the hell is your head?" Doppel muttered into her own earpiece as she dragged Zombina's torso and right arm over to her legs and left arm. There was no time to stitch her up here; Zombina would just have to wait until they were out of the hot zone. "Um... I'm in a barrel." It was the first time the doppelganger ever heard her undead comrade actually sounding sheepish. She rolled her eyes and began digging through some of the metal barrels nearby. She finally found Zombina in a barrel full of gore that only she could have made. "This is... just great. You're going to get in so much trouble." "Shut up..." "Smith, this is Doppel. I've secured the... package." Doppel picked up Zombina's head and shook her around in an almost violent way. "She's in, like, three different pieces. What do you want me to do about this?" "Oh, great. Look, we'll bring the boat around, meet us at the dock with all her pieces. Just make sure you get all of her. I don't want to make a second trip." "You got it, Boss," she muttered as she stuffed her teammate's remains into a nearby plastic bin, continuously teasing Zombina about how much trouble she was going to get in all the while. The dismembered commando stayed silent the whole time, even when the bin with her body parts in it was being hauled onto the boat. By now, she was feeling significantly less dangerous. Winner: Raiden Expert's Opinion These two warriors were polar opposites in many ways. Raiden is a loner, disciplined, and a user of melee weapons, while Zombina is more used to working with a team, loves the thrill of the fight, and packs an arsenal of firearms. The deciding question in a contest between the two was whether or not Raiden was capable of surviving the hail of gunfire Zombina would send in his direction long enough to attack with his superior close-quarters skills, and the voters ended up deciding that he could. Raiden is very agile and stealthy, and his cyborg body was durable enough to take more than a few bullet wounds. While Zombina is technically immortal, the high-frequency blade was the perfect tool for chopping her into pieces, rendering her unable to fight back. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Playstation Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:Cyborgs Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Ninjas Category:Modern Warriors Category:Mercenaries Category:Future Warriors Category:Child Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Berserker Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:African Warriors Category:Vigilantes